


Solarcentric

by Amatia_Rescue (beyond_belief)



Category: Signs (2002)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Random & Short, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-02
Updated: 2002-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Amatia_Rescue
Summary: Merrill doesn't want to know.





	Solarcentric

Merrill never asked Morgan why he'd said he wished Merrill was his father instead of Graham. He'd stopped wanting to know the moment his bat connected with the creature holding Morgan's barely breathing form.

*

"We have to stop," Graham had said the night before the crop circles had been found, said it even as Merrill's body was hungry and waiting.

*

Morgan slid his hand into Merrill's the night after the alien almost killed him. "Do you think anything like this will ever happen again?" he asked as they looked out at the corn, and Merrill answered, "I never thought anything like this would happen in the first place."

*

Merrill never asked Graham why he'd said they couldn't continue as they had. Even before Graham put the collar back on, he'd stopped wanting to know. 


End file.
